


Codex entry: A Messy Set of Notes

by violasarecool



Series: What Can 8 Grey Wardens Do? [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Gen, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gorim and dwinna passing notes during the assembly. while no one notices at the time, evidently a dwarven surface scholar found them later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codex entry: A Messy Set of Notes

_The following is an excerpt of what seems to be a conversation scribbled on a piece of parchment between the Grey Warden Dwinna, formerly of the house Aeducan, and her second at the time, Gorim Saelac. I came across the paper while searching through old Assembly transcripts, so it is quite likely that this is a paper on which they were passing notes. And by the Paragons, I am not surprised._

_(I've prefaced each line of this transcript with a D or G to indicate the respective writer.)_

D: Stone alive, will he ever stop talking? Trian is getting that look on his face again.

G: Aren't you supposed to be using this to take notes?

D: What for? I'll remember the important parts, and it's not like anyone's going to be using anything I write, anyway.

G: True. But I'm slightly more concerned about what your father will do if he catches you passing notes.

D: It'll be fine, he's not going to pay us any attention while the Assembly _[Here the lead trails off in a jerky motion.]_

D: _[Scribbled more messily than previously]_ oh shit

D: That was interesting. I don't think he'll be coming back for a few weeks.

G: Probably not. Looked like a broken knee at the very least.

D: If it weren't for the guards, we could have some proper brawls in here.

G: What would you call a "proper" brawl? I'd say three dwarves is the minimum, and we had four.

D: Eh. Two guards coming to protect Karald from being walloped by Lady Fodin isn't much of a fight.

G: Entertaining, though.

_[A doodle of a deep mushroom between chunks of writing]_

G: I missed it, did she just flip him the Bronto?

D: You bet.

_[A long wavy line curls around the next few paragraphs like sketchy embellishment]_

D: When I get put in charge of a command, I'm not going to bore them with lengthy speeches. I mean, Ancestors, no one's paying attention in _here,_ and it's all nobles. I can't imagine the warrior class putting up with this.

G: Actually, I'd say the warrior class is much more controlled than this lot. You'd be surprised how much of a bullshit tolerance you develop after so long listening to nobles talk themselves silly.

D: You've developed a tolerance to my bullshit, huh?

G: Oh, of course not, my Lady, I could never become accustomed to your unpredictability.

D: Please, you always seem to know what I'm going to do. Honestly, it's spooky. _Am_ I that predictable?

G: Predictably annoyed with the King, the Assembly, your brother, and our traditions, maybe.

D: Hah hah. You got me there.

_[New piece of paper]_

D: ugh

G: Don't pay him any attention. He's just mad you snubbed his proposal.

D: He's not the only one though. They'll happily joke about me being a 'beardless woman', but if they really knew

G: I know.

D: I wonder if it's different on the surface. I'm so tired of this.

G: I suppose it's possible. Would you really leave?

D: I don't know. Maybe. I don't know what I'd do, though. Maybe start a trade. _[This entire line is crossed out to the point of near illegibility]_

D: Paragons, I don't know.

G: Well, I'm with you whatever you choose to do.

D: Thank you, Gorim.

G: You should probably burn this later. Just to be on the safe side.

D: Right. Remind me.

_Evidently, she forgot to do so. From the state of the Assembly records, however, I do not believe anyone has accessed that particular section in years, so her secret is safe nonetheless._

_Less than a year later, Prince Trian was murdered_ ― _whether by Dwinna Aeducan, or some other_ ― _and Dwinna Aeducan was banished to the Deep Roads (while Gorim Saelac was exiled to the surface). There, she encountered a group of Grey Wardens and was subsequently invited into the order (though her true induction did not take place until nearly a year later). And among the Grey Wardens, at least, her identity was indeed given a much warmer reception than she could have expected among our kind.  
_

_To this day, I do not believe any in Orzammar know of her true fate, or indeed, the memories themselves, and while I have ventured back to Orzammar several times, I have not seen fit to enlighten them._

― _From_ Dwarves of the Grey, _by Dwarven Surface Scholar Lirynn Cader_


End file.
